Ill Suited/Transcript
Act 1 (shows the Possible house; sometime in 2005) Ron: Everybody, I got bad news. We've been canceled. Kim: Oh, no! Ron, how could they do that? Ron: Well, unfortunately, Kim, there's just no more room on the schedule. We've just got to accept the fact that Fox has to make room for terrific shows, like Hell's Kitchen, So You Think You Can Dance, American Dad!, Bones, Head Cases, The Inside, Jonny Zero, Killer Instinct, Point Pleasant, Prison Break, Reunion, Kitchen Confidential, Life on a Stick, Stacked, The War at Home, and a fourth season of Family Guy. Kim: Is there no hope? Ron: Well, I suppose if all those shows go down the tubes, we might have a shot. (Intro) blast from a machine breaks through the roof of a building. Professor Dementor: Ha, your top secret underground science facility can't hide from Professor Dementor! Kim: And no smug villain can hide from... Professor Dementor: Kim Possible! Ron: And boyfriend! Professor Dementor: Ha I seriously doubt that. Ron: No dude it's true, really. Professor Dementor: (thinks about it) Sorry just can't believe it. I am impressed Fraulein Possible. How did you know I would be here? Kim: Uhh, your to-do list helped. Professor Dementor: (groans) I dropped that when I stole the ultrasonic drill, Yes? Kim: Yeah, uh huh, ya did. And thanks for making our job that much easier. Ron: (Reads off the list) * Steal Ultrasonic Drill * Break Into Top secret Lab * Call Mother * Conquer World Professor Dementor: Ahhh I knew I was forgetting something. Mama gets so cross when I don't jingle. Kim: You can call her from prison. Professor Dementor: Or we can add one more item to my list. Eliminate Kim Possible! the ultrasonic ray at Kim and Kim puts up a defensive barrier Ron: Nicely bubbled KP! uses her suit to jump up to where Professor Dementor is Kim: Just getting started. Professor Dementor: Whoa, whoa, hey, hold on, time out. You have a battle suit. When did you get this suit, with the powers? Ron: It's relatively new. Kim: And indestructible. So if you wanna just give up now. Professor Dementor: Oh it's most impressive but we will take the springing out of your stepping shoes. Dementor pushed a button and henchmen jump out and surround Kim Possible. On the lower lever Rufus yells out and points to the ultrasonic drill pointing at ron Ron: Ah right running! (runs around as the laser tries to hit him.) fights the henchmen and one put a tear in the arm of her suit and the suit immediately repairs itself. Professor Dementor: Oh look at that for peters sake. Maybe someone might take a minute to fill me in next time, on a little detail like my school girl enemy becoming suddenly, UBER! is running back and forth dodging the sonic blasts while kim finished off the the henchmen. Professor Dementor: This is no fair. You have never had the springy jump, self healing super suit before. Kim: I'm full of surprises. Professor Dementor: Yes well you are not the only one Fraulein. Dementor pull out a gun and shoots it but kim catches the blast and throws it back at him knocking the gun from his hand. Professor Dementor: (yells) Now with the hand, You get a hand thing too! still running from the sonic blasts Ron: Say Kim, little help. Help! Professor Dementor: You help your so called boyfriend while I help myself to escape. Dementor blast off in a escape bod while kim shuts down the sonic blasts. Ron collapses to his knees. Kim: You ok, so called boyfriend? Ron: Uh huh up thumbs Act 2 at school Monique: Can you believe it the day is here? We're actually seniors! Ron: We're older, we're wiser. (excitedly) We rule the school! Kim: (sadly) Yeah I guess so. Monique: What's your problem girl? Where's your senior spirit? Kim: No big, it's just had we've had our first run in of senior year and the bad guy got away. Monique: No one bats 1,000, Kim. Eddie Lioose: Besides you still kicked major battle suit butt. Rufus: *makes fighting noises* Ron: And your main mans mad running away skills, top shelf! appears. Bonnie: So are you two like, still together? Kim: (angrily) Yes, Bonnie. Bonnie: I mean I know things got noxious at the junior prom, but you've had all summer to come to your senses. Kim: So have you. Bonnie: But you're a cheerleader! A senior cheerleader, do you know what that means? Eddie Lioose: New uniforms? Bonnie: Well yes and they're so cute, but it also means you must date a jock. It's... It's non optional, it's like a rule. Kim: Ron's the exception to the rule. Ron: humph Bonnie: He's the reason for the rule. If he can't step up, trade up. Kim: Not everyone has to date the quarterback B. Bonnie: Not everyone can K. walks away flipping her hair Monique: Aww that girls sweet as ever. Rufus: *gags and blows raspberries* Kim: Gotta run (kisses Rons cheek) promise me you won't obsess on Bonnie's little, whatever. Okay? Eddie Lioose: What little whatever? Kim: The whole must date a jock rule. Ron: Oh yeah, yeah whatever. (Later that day in school) Some girls do like to date jocks. Big deal? Who cares? (Later that day in arcade) It's not like Kim would ever dump me to trade up. Would she? (Later that day in the theater) I mean just because she's a cheerleader who likes to cheer for jocks. Go jocks. person shushes him in the theater Ron: (Later that day on his bike) Wait I'm a cheerleader! I'm the mad-dog, that must count for something! Truck driver behind Ron: *blows horn* Hey clown boy get outta the road! Ron: Don't count for nothing does it? Rufus: Nuh uh. Ron: (Next day at school) Okay chill, Kim is not Bonnie. Me and KP live in a free trade up free zone. behind the lockers sees Kim and Monique Monique: Whoa Kim are you serious, trading up? Kim: I hate to admit it but, in this one case. Oh, I actually agree with Bonnie. Monique: I never thought I'd hear those words from you Kim. It's a little scary. Kim: I know Monique, but a girl has to have standards especially now that we're seniors. freaks out and runs away Kim: It's time you've traded up. Monique: But my little cellie has been with me since freshman year. Kim: You have to admit, Bonnie's new cell phone is ultimate. stops running down the hall Ron: You heard it Rufus. Now that we're seniors I'm not good enough for Kim. If only she wasn't a cheerleader. Or... at tryout poser for mad-dog football Rufus: Uh oh Eddie Lioose: Time for Ron Stoppable to step up and become Ron Step-up-able! More coming soon!